Love Story
by captainamerica16
Summary: Derek and Casey are in love but dont know how to express there feelings torwards each other but when a talent show comes Casey knows how. R&R please. Formorally known as Danny-Phan101
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND I MADE SURE THAT THERE WAS NOT ALREADY ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_At school:_

Casey saw a sign that said TALENT SHOW she thought about auditioning for it, but didn't know what song to do. She went ahead and put her name down on it and then Derek walked up to put his band down and saw her name down.

"Wait your not actually auditioning for the talent show cause you know your going to lose?" Derek asked

"Actually I am but uh you're going to be the ones to lose!" Casey said

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Really do you have a female singer?"

He didn't answer.

Casey waited for an answer but there never was one.

"That's what I thought."

_At home:_

"Ok Casey so uncool!" Derek said angry

"Really I didn't notice!"

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! What is the problem here?" Nora asked

"HE IS!"

"SHE IS!"

"All right what happened?"

"I just signed up for the talent show he just he just he was being a real jerk!" With that said she went to her room.

"Why Derek? Why? Why do you have to be so mean to her?"

"I don't know, alright!"

"Now go apologize."

"Alright I will but it won't make a difference!"

_At the audition:_

**Casey singing:**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

"Oh my gosh you are amazing"

"Really!"

"Yes! You are defiantly in!"

**TALENT SHOW LIST**

Casey

D-Rock

And a lot of others

"Yeah we are in!" Derek said

"I already knew I was in."

"What how?"

"Cause she said I was."

Derek growled.

_Day of talent show:_

"This goes out to one of my step-brothers."

**Casey singing:**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

The crowed roared with applause.

"We need to know which one you were talking!" Edwin said

Casey stuttered, they were waiting for an answer.

"You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"What?"

"What how?"

"I don't know Edwin how do you think? Do you really think I am old enough for you?"

"So it was me." Derek said

"Yeah." Casey said quietly

They were leaning in for a kiss when the stage director said that D-Rock was on.

"You had better get out there."

"Yeah. I'll see ya at home."

"Ok bye."

_At home after the talent show:_

"Casey, you here?"

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?

"Well guess what?"

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong everything is right! And you won!"

"Really, oh my gosh! YEAH!"

Then they finally shared their kiss.

**A/N: if you think I should keep this going review if you don't review either way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I have been getting a few reviews saying that I should continue this story so I am but I just need a little help if u can I mean I am going to post this chapter but give me your feedback a.k.a. reviews if you hate it let me know how I can make it better and if u like it let me know. And on with the story!**

_Previous chapter: _

"_Nothing is wrong everything is right! And you won!"_

"_Really, oh my gosh! YEAH!"_

_Then they finally shared their kiss_

"Wow that was uh wow!" Derek said. Casey just refrained from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know. You I guess."

"What about me?"

"I mean not about you but what you said."

"Oh right."

"Well I am going to go and read Twilight for a while see ya."

She starts to head up stars till Derek says something.

"Well Dad and Nora and Marti and Lizzie and Edwin aren't going to be home for a while and so we could watch a movie."

"Sure why not?"

Soon after 15 minutes in to the movie they were making out. Then Casey hears a noise.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing." He said while continuing to kiss her.

"You're right it's probably nothing." She said kinda scared

"Ok look if there is anything to be afraid of I am here to protect you. Alright?"

"Yeah." Then she heard it again

"Oh please go look for me please?"

"Alright for you."

Then he went outside and he heard it loud and clear.

"What the?" So he listened for it again he heard it then he saw a dog wandering through the bushes.

"Aww come here little fella." The dog came to him.

"Lets see are you a girl or a boy?" He looked and it's a girl and he looked for a collar there wasn't one.

"That's weird you don't have a collar." She whined then Casey came outside.

"Derek you out here?"

"Yeah come and see who our burglar is."

"Ok I am coming." She came over to him.

"Oh my gosh! He so cute!"

"It's a she."

"Whatever! I don't care."

"Lets take her in see if she's hurt." So they took her in and she had a thorn stuck in her paw.

"Casey can you go get me some tweezers?"

"Yeah." So she came back down with some tweezers.

"Thank you and lets get that thorn out of your paw." So he got it out then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Casey opened the door and it was Max.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I came down here to see if saw my puppy, I lost her."

"Well we just found a puppy wandering though our bushes."

"Could I see her?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Come on."

"Is that her?"

"Yeah that's her!"

"But she doesn't have a collar." Derek stated

"Yeah we just got her today."

"Alright here."

"Kids we're home!"

"Ok we are in here!"

"Were you kids ok alone?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison. Then Casey was whispering to Derek to tell them they are together.

"Alright fine!" He whispered.

"Mom, Gorge, Liz, Edwin and Marti I think you should sit down for a minute for what me and Derek are about to tell you."

"Guys what wrong?"

"Nothing but we might get grounded for this. Tell them Derek."

"Dad, Nora Casey and I are" There was a long pause.

"Dating."

**A/n: I am so mean it's a clify!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This ch. will be a bit short, but that's because I cant come up with much so if u don't like it please tell me but don't and I repeat DON'T flame it because I will probably delete it!**

"What!?" Nora said both shocked and mad.

"Yeah me and Casey are dating."

_Lizzie's POV_

_What? How could my sister and my step-brother be dating? I mean they would shot each other if they wouldn't go to jail for it! _I thought.

_Edwin's POV_

_Oh my gosh! How? How? How are they dating? They hate each other! _I thought.

_Casey's POV_

Mom and Gorge were silent but angry.

_No ones POV _

"Pack your bags" Gorge said Casey and Derek were shocked.

"What?" Derek asked

"You heard me pack your bags!"

"Mom?"

"I am really sorry I don't want to but we have to."

"Ok we will be out by tomorrow."

_Later that evening _

Casey was crying into shoulder.

"Casey it will be okay. Trust me ok?"

"ok" Derek wiped the tears away

"Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah did you?"

"Yeah."

"You can sleep in here if you want."

"sure" and then she fell a sleep

The next day they were leaving everybody was saying goodbye except Gorge.

"Bye everybody!" And with that they were off

"So were are we headed?"

"The states!" Derek shouted

**A/N: HAHA I so mean! Another cliffy!**


End file.
